The Armor
by The FinnAwesome Strikes Back
Summary: Iron Mam found a new set of armor, but it's too expensive. Can she find the money in time? Made by: The FinnAwesome Strikes Back and Story Writing Guy. OCs Inside! If you hate OCs don't read!
1. Toughest Metal!

**Authors Note: Iron Mam is a- well, if you played Kirby Super Star/Ultra you know what she is, and if you don't search on Kirby Wiki. Angel is her angeling mom. So enjoy this fic made by me and Story Writing Guy.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at the Dustin residence; the sound of running water filled the house as Angel prepared to wash the dishes. To her left, Iron Mam, her armor wielding daughter, could be seen at the kitchen table. In her hands was a catalog that included the latest and greatest suits of armor, offering them at "affordable" prices.<p>

Mam's eyes sparkled, her gaze locked on a single protective garment. It was beautiful, or, as she would say, "awesome." Its smooth and somewhat threatening appearance entranced her, and at that moment Iron Mam knew that she had to have it.

"Mom?" she called to her mother, quickly gaining her attention.

"Hm?" Angel replied as she turned her head to her daughter, who quickly stood and showed her the catalog.

"Is it okay if I get this new pair of awesome armor?" she asked, tapping the picture of it with her ball-like hand.

"Sure, Mammy, just-" Her mother stopped when she saw the price, jumping a bit at the triple-digit number and nearly dropping a plate she had just finished washing. "Uh, Sorry, Mammy," she said, regaining her composure. "But that's just too expensive. What about your other armor?" she tried to reason with her daughter.

"But this one's made with the toughest metal!" Iron Mam exclaimed, pointing at the bold print on the catalog that read "Toughest Metal!"

"Well I'm sorry, but unless you earn the money for it yourself, I'm afraid you can't have it," Angel stated, putting away the last dish before exiting the kitchen and leaving Iron Mam to ponder what she had said.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Also, sorry for the short chapter. <strong>

**CREDITS: **

**Ideas and Draft: The FinnAwesome Strikes Back**

**Editing: Story Writing Guy**


	2. Lemonade Stand

**Authors Note: YAY! New chapter! If you don't know who the OCs are. Go to hdikes's Amazing World of Gumball Roleplay.**

* * *

><p>Deciding to ask her dad about the armor, Iron Mam rushed upstairs to find him in his room, watching viral videos on Elmore Stream It. She went inside, mentally rehearsing what she was going to say.<p>

"Hey, Dad?" she said, the black hedgehog smiling when he heard the voice of his daughter.

"Hey, sweetie!" he exclaimed, turning to the Waddle Dee. "What's up?"

"Can I have this new pair of armor?" she asked, holding up the catalog for him to see. Finn's smile disappeared when his gaze landed on the price, and he thought for a moment.

"Uh... I don't know," he finally said. "The price looks super-duper high!" Iron Mam sighed.

"Okay..." she muttered, heading back downstairs and into the garage. Glancing at the tools around her, she soon got an idea. "I guess I'll just earn the money the old fashioned way," she said, pausing for a second to pick up a hammer. "By building a lemonade stand."

Minutes later, the Dustins' house was surrounded by people, all of them staring at the garage as loud noises came from it. -

None of them knew what was going on, but when the garage door finally opened it was obvious. Iron Mam stepped out, pulling a rather large lemonade stand towards the sidewalk. As soon as they saw her armor, the onlookers began to leave. By the time she made it to the sidewalk everyone was gone.

"Hey," she said, glancing around. She was alone. "Where did everybody go?" A frown was placed on her face as she received no answer. Sighing, Iron Mam proceeded to wait for a customer. After only two minutes she was ready to quit, but she desperately needed that armor. Joy was placed on her face when she saw some kids walking by. "Hey, kids, would you like some lemonade?" she asked them, holding up a cup. They simply looked at her, and then walked a bit faster when they saw her armor. Iron Mam watched them go, sighing and putting the cup down. "Maybe a lemonade stand wasn't a good idea..." Giving up on the stand, she quickly took it apart and put the pieces back in the garage. "I guess some little kids are just scared of me," she said as she went inside. Not knowing what else to do, she went to ask her brother, Joe, for help. He was sitting on the couch, playing a video game when she approached him. "Joe?"

"What?" he asked, not looking from his game.

"Um... Do you know a way that I can make money?" she questioned, a little mad about having to ask her brother for assistance. He paused the game.

"It's for new armor, isn't it?" he asked, looking at her. She slowly nodded, and then Joe smiled. "Actually, I do have an idea... but if it works, I get five percent of your profits." Iron Mam let out an annoyed groan.

"Fine."

"Great," he continued. "Okay, the best way to make money is to..." He stopped, letting what he believed was suspense build up. "Start a boat rental service! That's the best way to earn the big buck." Iron Mam was silent for a while, unsure of his suggestion, but since she didn't have any better ideas she decided to try it.

"Okay," she said, turning and walking away.

"Go make us some money!" he shouted to her as she left, feeling like a genius for coming up with the idea. Iron Mam quickly headed over to the pier to start the service.


	3. Pier

**Authors Note: New chapter! NOTE: Lisa is another OC. She is a boomboxer, a enemy from Super Paper Mario.**

* * *

><p>Once Iron Mam made it to the pier she set up a stand, bought the cheapest boats she could find and got to work. After setting the boats up, she spotted a fisherman. "Hello, sir!" she shouted to him. "Would you like to rent a..." her words trailed off when he simply walked past her. Then another person came by. "Hey, would you..." Once again she was ignored, unable to finish her sentence. Then she saw someone carrying a large fish. "Sir! Would you like to-" Suddenly, the fish was flung at her. It struck Iron Mam with enough force to knock her into the lake. She tried to swim up, but her heavy armor was keeping her down.<p>

The Waddle Dee quickly removed her armor and swam back up, dragging it behind her. She gasped for air when she reached the surface, climbing back onto the pier and deciding to walk back home. As she sadly walked into her house she was greeted by Joe, who was apparently waiting for her by the door. "So, money-collecting sis of mine, how much dough did you get?" he asked, eagerness in his eyes. Iron Mam just punched him and walked off. "Ugh!" Joe groaned, holding his arm as he watched her go. "...So no?" She ignored him and went upstairs to find her other brother, Waddle Durp, who was playing with some toys.

"Hi, sissy!" he exclaimed, waving to her. Iron Mam sighed.

"Durp?"

"Yes?" he asked, continuing to play while he waited for her to speak.

"...Do you know a good way for me to make money?" she blurted out as the reality that she was asking her youngest brother for help sank in. He paused for a while, thinking.

"I know!" he finally said, looking up at his siter. "Just make a telethon-thingy; those make a lot of money!" Iron Mam considered it, not finding anything wrong with the idea. A smile appeared on her face when she realized that it might actually work.

"Maybe that's a good idea... Thanks, Durp!" she said, rushing off to start her telethon.

"Bye, sissy!" Waddle Durp waved to her before turning his attention back to his toys. Iron Mam went back downstairs, quickly getting the phone and calling her best friend. After a few seconds of rhythmic ringing, a cheerful voice spoke.

"Hi, Mam!"

"Hey, Lisa," she responded. "Can you help me with something?"

"What is it?"

"I need new armor." There was a small chuckle before Lisa replied.

"I see," she said, not the least bit surprised. Iron Mam smiled.

"So can you help me set up a telethon I'm doing to get money?" There was a moment of silence as Lisa thought about what her best friend had said. A telethon? She wondered who gave her that idea...

"Uh, sure?" she said, letting a bit of confusion slip into her voice. "I guess."

"Awesome! Thanks, Lisa!" Iron Mam said, happy that she was going to have some assistance.

"No prob, Mam!" Lisa replied. "I'll see you in a bit," she added, hanging up. Iron Mam hung up as well, heading to the garage again to prepare for the telethon.


End file.
